


Hospital Date

by sepsner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, awkward first date, just goofy smiles and grape juice, no kissing or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/pseuds/sepsner
Summary: Keith and Shiro were meant to be going on a date tonight. Until Keith learns Shiro is in accident and emergency.





	Hospital Date

Keith impatiently looked at his watch. The bar was starting to get busy, but he was left alone at the counter. He was on a date tonight. Or, he was meant to be. His date was fifteen minutes late.

He was three drinks down by this point. They were all mocktails, of course. He didn’t want his date to turn up and see him already sloppy and drunk. Again. His date wouldn’t appreciate it. 

His name was Shiro, he was slightly older, and he was gorgeous. They had met when Keith spilled his coffee all over Shiro’s shirt at a Starbucks last week. He had seemed so funny and kind. But now, he was standing Keith up. Five more minutes, and Keith was leaving. 

Halfway through his fourth non-alcoholic drink, Keith’s phone started chiming. Shiro was calling him. He downed his drink and grabbed his phone, then headed outside. Shiro had better have a good excuse. 

“Hey?” 

“Keith.” Yeah, it was definitely Shiro. “I have to cancel.” 

Of course. Keith sighed. He was expecting this. 

Shiro continued, “I’m sorry. I’m in accident and emergency—” 

“You’re in A&E?” Keith’s stomach suddenly dropped. “Which hospital? Are you with anybody?” 

There was mumbling on Shiro’s end. Keith paced outside of the bar until Shiro finally responded, “I’m with my friend. She, uh, has to go though.” 

“Okay,” Keith replied, walking towards a convenience store, “Send me directions and I’ll come and see you.” 

“Keith, I didn’t want our date to be in A&E.” Shiro sounded unsure. But Keith was determined. 

“Doesn’t matter where the date is. We can still have fun in A&E.” 

Shiro went quiet for a moment. Keith almost assumed Shiro had hung up on him, and was about to say something, when Shiro finally broke the silence. “Okay. I’ll see you soon, then.” 

Shiro sent directions, and Keith followed them. Thankfully, the hospital was a walk away from the bar and convenience store. _God,_ Keith thought to himself as he passed through one entrance, _hospitals are so dreary_. The smell of disinfectant shot straight into Keith’s brain. If anything, this place was making him feel _more_ sick. Still, this was better than sitting in a bar for hours on his own. 

Eventually, with the help of some staff, Keith found the A &E department, and Shiro. During their first meeting a week ago, Shiro had looked so handsome – his hair was perfect, his skin was flawless, and his smile was warm. Now, Shiro was holding a cloth to his face, and his eyes looked so tired, and his hair was a mess. Blood was splattered on his shirt. What had he _done_ to himself? 

When Shiro saw Keith, he rose a wary hand and gave a small smile. “Hey,” Keith waved back and sat across from him. “You look like hell.” 

“I feel like it.” Shiro laughed, then flinched. “I got hit and fell off my bike. My helmet went flying. Now I’ve got this slash...” Shiro gestured to the cloth on his face. 

“Yikes.” Keith didn’t know what else to say, aside from ‘yikes’. Thankfully, he had conversation starters. He lifted up the plastic bag of stuff he got from the convenience store. “I got some things for our date.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Seriously? We’re having our first date here?” 

“Trust me, it’s better here than at the bar.” Keith dug into his bag and pulled out some grape juice and plastic cups. “A date’s not a date without wine.” He poured the juice and handed a cup to Shiro, who tilted it towards Keith. They tapped their plastic cups together. 

“Cheers.” 

Keith held up a finger as Shiro brought the cup to his lips, then pulled out a packet of straws. “Got ‘em just in case,” he laughed, putting one in his cup. 

Shiro took a sip. “Much easier. Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Keith took a gulp of juice, watching Shiro. Even when he had blood on his shirt, and his hair out of place, and an exhausted expression, Shiro was still incredibly handsome. Keith had to distract himself. “So do you come here often?” 

“What?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. “To the hospital?” 

Right, pickup lines wouldn’t work very well here. Keith shrugged. “Maybe you’re incredibly accident prone.” 

Shiro paused for a moment, thinking. “Mm, I’m here maybe once every two months.” 

“That’s more than normal people, you know.” 

“Yeah.” Still, Shiro laughed, a warm smile spreading across his face, before he flinched. Keith figured that slash across his face must _really_ hurt. “Guess I’m not a normal person.” 

“You’re not.” The words came out of Keith’s mouth before he even realised he was going to say them. “I mean, not in a bad way, I’m not calling you weird—” 

“You’re totally calling me weird.” Shiro had a goofy smile across his face. “Guess I am, though. Hey, I’m out of wine. Gimmie some more juice.” 

Before Keith had the chance to grab the carton of juice, someone called out – “Shirogane Takashi?” – and Shiro perked up. 

“That’s me.” 

“Shirogane Takashi, huh? Nice name.” 

“Better than Keith.” 

Shiro stood up and started following the woman who called his name. Keith called after him – “I’ll wait for you!” – and Shiro waved behind him as he left the room. 

A week after their intended date, Keith impatiently looked at his watch. The bar was starting to get busy, and he was left alone at the counter. He was on a date tonight. Or, he was meant to be. His date was five minutes late. 

But this time, Keith didn’t receive a call from Shiro. He glanced up from his watch to see the other man strutting in, his hair perfect, his smile warm, and a _really cool_ scar running across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. 

“You kept me waiting,” Keith said as Shiro sat down, “you’re a week late.” 

Shiro laughed. “Sorry. Traffic.”


End file.
